Cop Car
by kbugl2013
Summary: "Chief Swan's adolescent daughter always played by the rules. Bella was buttoned up tight since the tender age of five and always kept her cards close to her chest. Paul was intrigued, and spent increasingly too much time imagining just what was underneath her cold and seemingly unaffected exterior." Song fic based on Keith Urban's Cop Car.


Chief Swan's adolescent daughter always played by the rules. Bella was buttoned up tight since the tender age of five and always kept her cards close to her chest. Paul was intrigued, and spent increasingly too much time imagining just what was underneath her cold and seemingly unaffected exterior. He was convinced that if the future valedictorian would ever turn lose she would be a wild child, with a fire in her eyes that could consume any man who dared get to close.

Imagine his surprise as his theory was in all intense and purpose proven one hundred percent true on a chilly November evening.

Paul pulled his leather jacket's collar up around his ears as his old beat up black Harley sprint idled underneath him at the only stop light in Forks. He shifted the weight of the bike on his other foot and let out a huffing sigh and watched as his warm breath fogged in the bitter chill of the air. Movement in the corner of his eye had him glancing to his left where in the turn lane sat little miss 4.0 herself.

Bella's faded red Chevy rattled as she wiped under her eyes and checked her reflection in the rear view mirror. Paul was caught staring when the driver in the car behind him honked and screamed a muffled curse for him to move his ass when the light turned green. Their eyes met through her rolled down passenger side window, and he saw it. The fire. The freedom. She pulled her eyes away and gunned her heap of a truck turning left towards Port Angeles. He checked over his shoulder, ignoring the persistent jack ass behind him who hadn't let up on his horn, and followed her. Breaking at least five traffic laws in the process.

He had no clue what made him follow the uptight princess toward the small airfield that sat on the outskirts of the town. He had given up seeing reason when it came to Bella Swan. She got under his skin like no other girl had.

She hung a sharp right and continued on a dirt road past a large no trespassing sign. The road curved as they followed it through the trees to a large field where he could see the sun setting in the distance. He heard the buzz of an airplane and looked up just in time to see the belly of a small crop duster pass overhead. Swan was already parked and letting down the tailgate of her truck when he pulled up beside her.

"What do you want Lahote?" she asked in a bored tone. She sat on the tailgate and reached over to grab her coffee that was resting on the lip of her truck bed.

"Fuck Swan! And here I thought we shared a moment back there at the red light." he teased killing the bike and kicking out the stand. "Just how many rules are we breaking being out here?" he asked as he extricated himself from the bike and hung his head back to watch another plane fly over.

"None, if we don't get caught." came her snide reply. He turned his head, leaned up against his ride, and drank her in. She was dressed warmly in a buttoned up black pea coat and white scarf wrapped loosely around her throat. With her head tipped back he got a perfect glimpse of her delicate throat and soft features. Mahogany hair glinted in the waning twilight as it tumbled down her back. He imagined what it would feel like to run his hands through it. Would it be as soft as it looked? She was swinging her black unlaced cuffed boots back and forth like an over eager five-year old. He bet she smelled and tasted as vanilla as she looked. Innocence personified was Bella Swan, despite the unlawful act she had just committed.

"Never took you for a rule breaker, _Bells_." he smirked stressing the idiotic nickname the prince of La Push Jacob Black had given her. Only this perfect pale-face princess would do for the future heir to the chiefdom. He had to admit deep down that he was jealous of her Jake. Just imagining what it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around him instead sent a shiver down his spine.

She let out an undignified snort and cut her eyes over to where he stood. Paul Lahote was most definitely sex on legs, and tonight he was in rare form. Dark raven locks windblown and expertly tousled. The trademark sharp cheek bones and straight nose of the tribe set off his full lips that were constantly set in a lopsided smirk that gave him a don't fuck with me vibe. The utterly irresistible aggressive bad boy was, making clichés look damn good, dressed in all black. His leather jacket hung open giving her a glimpse of the tight v neck shirt stretched over his broad chest. He had his jean clad legs crossed at the ankle, his black motorcycle boots standing out against the dead grass of the field. She took a sip of her coffee, sighed, and laid back just in time to catch sight of a plane coming in for a landing.

"Perfect Jake wanted Perfect _Bells_ in the light of day, but at night…at night he wanted to fuck Leah Clearwater." she stated with venom coloring every word. He was speechless as he made his way over to her tailgate. He sat down and glanced over at her and was caught off guard by the sardonic smile on her face. Her angelic features contorted in a look of pure hate and contempt.

"So what? This…" he stated, waving his hand around to indicate her recent foray into law breaking, "is just a big fuck you to Black? I'm lost." He ran his hand through his hair and stared out into the field. Lost was an understatement when it came to Bella. He was trying to reconcile the innocent pale-face with the rule breaker, who apparently used the word fuck, that currently sat beside him.

"Fuck off Paul. There is a lot you don't know about me." she sneered. "Expectations and assumptions. No one bothers to find out who I really am. You are just like the rest of them." The loud buzz of another plane punctuated her rant with a big fucking exclamation mark. Paul who liked to believe he was so different from the rest of the world was struck in the heart by her last sentence. Just like the rest of them. How had he missed it? Was she just that good at hiding who she really is?

He sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Black is a fucking idiot. Ballsy Bella kicks ass. Who knew you said the work fuck?" He smirked at her, raising his eyebrow, and letting out a small gust of air to punctuate his appreciative stare.

Bella rolled her eyes and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. She let out a huffing breath, then turned her face towards him resting her check on her knees. "I come out here every now and then when pretending just becomes too much." She pursed her lips in thought. Her eyes drifting down his lean figure.

"I get it. Gotta keep up appearances. Can't have the Police Chief's daughter step a toe out of line. If he can't control his household, how can he control the city?" He laid down, cradling his head in his hands. The action caused his shirt to ride up and reveal a sliver of russet skin. She could just make out the dusting of hair that lead to his proverbial happy place. She licked her lips, sucking her bottom lip in her mouth, before releasing it with a wet pop. He let out a soft groan as he caught sight of the action.

"Tell me." he said softly.

"Pardon?" she answered.

He sat up, scooting closer to her. She lifted her head from her knees to look at him fully. Her breath caught in her throat with a soft gasp as he reached up to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. He leaned in, his eyes trained on her pink mouth. He never wanted to taste something so much in his life. Her eyelids were at half mast as he whispered "Tell me who you are." across her lips. She leaned in closer barely brushing her lips with his when she heard the wail of a siren. He opened his eyes to see her countenance washed in blue and red flashing lights. He thought it brought out the freedom in her eyes.

"Man, ain't this some shit." he sighed. "Your Daddy's gonna kill me." Paul was no stranger to being on the wrong side of the law, but he had a feeling Charlie Swan wouldn't find his current predicament too funny.

She lifted her eyebrow and a slow dazzling smile lit up her face. It took his breath away. "Why don't I just _show_ you who I am?" she whispered.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Paul Lahote." laughed Deputy Mark as he sidled up to the side of Swan's truck. Hands on resting on his gun belt, puffing out his chest, in the cliché way all cops do.

"Long time no see." grinned Paul as he rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

"Bella? Is that you? Your Daddy isn't gonna be too happy to hear this over the scanner." Steve, the newbie cop, sighed disappointingly as he flashed his mag light in her direction.

"Didn't you see the No Trespassing sign? Your really asking for it sniffing around the Chief's daughter like this Paul. He ain't gonna take to kindly to you corrupting his baby girl." smirked the Deputy as he leaned against the bulbous fender of the rusted Chevy.

"Can't beat that virgin appeal Mark." snarked Paul as he gave Bella his trademark leer. He looked like a hungry wolf ready to devour her. She shivered but it wasn't from the chill of the night.

"Jesus Christ, Lahote. You're a fucking idiot." the Deputy groused as his playful attitude melted away at the sight of Paul's devious stare. He hauled him to his feet and dragged him a couple of yards to the cop car. Mark then proceeded to bend him over the hood, and snap a pair of cuffs around his wrists.

Paul upped the ante and Bella wasn't about to let him win this game.

"Back off Mark. Who said it was Paul's idea to come out here?" Bella said straightening up and turning to face the young cops. She lifted her eyebrow, daring them to doubt her.

Mark's smirk slowly melted off his face as he took in the serious expression on her face. Paul sat up and leaned against the side of the car. He was too busy watching her go wild child to be worried about going to jail.

"Goddamn it Bells. What are you doing out here with a boy like him? He just wants one thing from you and then he will drop you like yesterday's trash." Mark shouted over the din of a passing plane.

"Isn't this what normal teenagers do? Were you not just telling me two days ago to lighten up and have some fun?" snorted Bella as she jumped down off the tailgate.

"Jesus Christ. I didn't mean trespass in the airfield with a man whore." snarked Mark.

Bella pulled out a packet of cigarettes from behind her back and flicked one out. Paul was struck dumb. Holy shit! When did she lift his fucking smokes?

She glanced his way as he was patting his back pocket in an effort to find his non-existent pack of cigarettes. Only the smallest upturn of her lips gave away her amusement at his stupefied expression.

"Got a light?" she nonchalantly asked Steve.

The idiot actually patted his pockets before giving her a sheepish shrug.

Paul's snort caught in his throat and he coughed trying to hide his laughter. Deputy Mark was furious. His face turned red and he glared at the girl as he pursed his lips and ground his jaw. The muscles clenching and unclenching. He hauled Paul to his feet, shoved him in the back seat, and slammed the door.

Paul shook his head and let out an incredulous gust of air. He strained to hear the rest of their conversation, but could only hear the murmurs of heated words. Jesus, she was gorgeous. That fire in her eyes made his dick stand up and take notice. She was alive and free. Pacing back and forth as she grabbed her hair. Giving the cops a run for their money. Yeah, Black was a fucking idiot to let this one go for Leah the rez bike. He may not survive tonight once Charlie laid into him, but he wouldn't change a goddamn thing.

He was snapped out of his musings by a gust of cold air as the door was opened.

"Scoot over Lahote." muttered Mark as he lowered Bella's head and helped her into the car before shutting the door.

Bella watched the Deputy walk to the front of the car and start an animated conversation with Steve who looked around nervously. She turned towards Paul, humming the first few line of the chorus of Eric Clapton's 'I shot the Sheriff', while slowly extending her hand. Dangling around her pointer finger was newbie Steve's keys.

"Holy Fuck!" Paul forcefully whispered.

"I think running for it might make a good story. Don't you?" she whispered giving him a mischievous smirk. Her eyes were ablaze, and damn it all to hell, if it didn't take his breath away.

"Jesus Christ, Swan! Your crazy as hell!" he sighed. Paul smacked his head against the back of the seat.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll give them back and he won't even notice." she groused "You wanted to know who I am. Don't bitch now." she snorted shaking her head.

"Where the fuck did you learn that shit anyways?" he said as he lifted up his head suspiciously eyeing her.

She just smirked and turned to look out the window. "They will probably just make us sweat it out for a little while. Take their sweet time. I don't expect them to charge us or anything, not after I threatened to tell Mark's wife about his affair with Doctor Cullen's Stepford wife Esme."

He just laughed and shook his head. They both looked out their respective windows lost in the silence.

"The truth is I have always done the right thing. My mother was more my friend than a parent. I would have to deal with the fallout of her week long benders. Learned to balance a fucking checkbook at eleven years old. Charlie is no better. I'm expected to be the perfect kid and keep my shit together twenty four seven, all the while doing his laundry and cooking his meals. I'm feed up with acting like a fucking forty year old. Jake was the last straw." she confessed quietly her gaze shifting to her lap where she fiddled with Deputy Dumbass's keys.

He couldn't stand to see her sad. No one had ever laid their truth so willingly at his feet before. To be perfectly honest he was at a loss. He was so use to using his words to throw people off their game. To get them to confess their inner selves, with either words or actions, so he didn't have to feel like the poor loser son of an abusive drunk. The confident aggressive alpha male was floundering, and he didn't like it one bit. This pint sized wild child left him reeling, struggling to find the right words.

"Bella" he whispered begging her silently to look at him and understand what he just couldn't say right at the moment.

She lifted her eyes, and he slid closer lowering his lips to hers in a scorching kiss. Communicating his need for her with lips and teeth. It was surprisingly not awkward, considering he still had his hands cuffed behind his back. She moaned and grabbed both sides of his face with her small cold hands keeping him right where she wanted him. She sure as hell didn't taste like vanilla. Her sweet mouth was more addictive than any illegal drug. He pulled back after a few minutes, leaving her with a lingering sweet kiss against her hot mouth. He dropped his head back against the seat again with a drawn out sigh, and she laid her head against his shoulder.

Paul broke the silence after a few minutes. "I see you now." he murmured, hoping she truly understood what he was trying to say.

Their moment was broken in the next heart beat as Mark opened the door with a sigh.

"Look, you both can go with a warning. We don't want to catch you hear again Bella. We mean it." he stated looking off into the distance.

"Yes Sir" she laughed. Giving him a mock salute as she jumped out the door.

Mark reached in and helped Paul to his feet, turning him around to unlock his cuffs.

"Holy Crow! Steve you dropped your keys buddy!" Bella exclaimed sweetly.

Paul buried his face in the hood of the car to stifle the laughter that threatened to give his Ballsy Bella away.

"Awh Shit!" exclaimed Deputy Dumbass as he snatched them from her hand. "Your Daddy will kill me if I lose these again!"

Paul turned around just in time to catch Bella's wink. He rubbed his wrists, shaking his head, as he made his way to his Harley.

"Both of you need to get on home now." Mark muttered as he folded himself back in his car. Bella knew they wouldn't leave till both of them did, but they could suck it. She jogged after Paul grabbing him by his belt loop to get him to stop.

"Here are your smokes back." she said giving him a small smile, and sliding them in pocket of his leather jacket. "And here is my number" She grabbed his phone from his back pocket, dialed her number and pressed send so that she would have his. She slipped it back into his pocket after ending the call, letting her fingers linger on his ass for a second too long.

She lifted up on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss to his lips. Just as he was about to deepen it they were startled by a car horn. He pulled away with an amused grin and straddled his bike. He watched her climb back into her truck and pull away.

He was already gone.

He fell in love in the back of a cop car.


End file.
